


A Kiss From a Stranger Is Good Luck

by wentzgold



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blonde! Pete, Complete strangers, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Making Out, Short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzgold/pseuds/wentzgold
Summary: “Listen, I need a quick favor, my ex is here and she’s seen me, I can’t look like a sad, lonely fuck in front of her so could you, uh… pretend to be my boyfriend for maybe just three minutes?”Patrick has never met Pete before in his life until he rushes up to him in a cafe and pleads him to pretend to be Pete's boyfriend for just a few minutes.





	A Kiss From a Stranger Is Good Luck

Patrick doesn’t turn around the first time he hears it behind him. Instead, he reclines back in his chair and takes another sip of hot coffee, eyes eagerly scanning over the words of his book in hand, determined to enjoy the rare opportunity where a secluded, quiet corner of the cafe has been made available to him.

Then he hears it again, and peering over the page of his book, catches sight of the blur of someone ( uninvited, clearly ) settling down in the seat opposite him. 

“Hey, cutie! I’ve been trying to get your attention for, what, two whole minutes here?”

Patrick sighs. He really doesn’t have time for bullshit from probably ugly strangers. “I’m _ busy _, please buzz off and never come back.”

He raises his head, ready to lie about having a boyfriend when Patrick’s eyes widen just a little at the sight of him.

“Sassy. I like it,” His lips curl upwards in a smile when Patrick finally looks at him, amber eyes crinkling at the corners as he grins. He’s blonde, but it’s dyed, Patrick realises, as he sees dark roots emerging from the mass of gold. He’s well-dressed, too, in a black leather jacket and skinny jeans, and are those tattoos peeking out from under his sleeves? 

This man is clearly the complete opposite of ugly.

Patrick licks his lips, all the confidence from before dissipating in a second. He doesn’t think much of the action, but wonders if he’d just imagined the way the man’s eyes flitted to his lips for a fraction of a second.

“Listen, I need a quick favor, my ex is here and she’s seen me, I can’t look like a sad, lonely fuck in front of her so could you, uh… pretend to be my boyfriend for maybe just three minutes?” he leans forward and rambles, faster than a bullet train, eyes practically pleading Patrick to agree. 

And how could Patrick say no? He knew the feeling of wanting to one-up an ex, and even more than that, how could he say no to this man currently seated in front of him?

So he nods. 

What Patrick’s expecting is some hand-holding, showing himself off, light pecks on the cheek and a “Oh, him? He’s my boyfriend, isn’t he cute?”.

Then again, they say expect the unexpected.

What Patrick isn’t expecting is for him to scoot closer and closer until he’s all up in Patrick’s personal space and on Patrick’s _lap_, until their faces are inches away from each other and Patrick can feel ( god, he doesn’t even know his name ! ) the other man’s breath fanning across his face-

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” he murmurs, voice dropping an octave lower.

Patrick’s brain is screeching _Stranger! Stranger Danger! You don't know him!_ but slowly, he nods again, body betraying him.

“Yeah, uh, what’s your name?” he hurriedly adds.

“Pete,” Pete replies, “and you?”

“Patrick,” is all Patrick can manage before Pete’s running a finger along the brim of his fedora, removing it and leaning in.

At first, it’s just a brush of lip on lip, mouths pressed together slightly awkwardly. Leisurely, Pete starts moving his mouth, and Patrick does the same, opening his mouth a bit more and _yes_ , Patrick tastes like coffee and chocolate chip cookies. Something like butterflies flutter in Pete’s stomach and Pete decides that he absolutely wants to adopt puppies with Patrick, curling his hand around the nape of Patrick’s neck and the kiss suddenly deepens, transforms into the lazy slide of tongues as Patrick’s hand finds the small of Pete’s back and presses their hips just a little closer. It’s too dirty of a kiss to be shared in a cafe, but if they’re putting on a show, what do they have to lose? God, Pete is a good kisser, Patrick thinks, as Pete bites gently down on Patrick’s lower lip-

__

__

“Ahem!” a haughty voice interrupts, causes them to pull apart with a wet pop. “Pete! Fancy seeing you here.”

Patrick looks up, greeted by flowing blonde hair and high cheekbones as a girl who’s absolutely gorgeous and looks fit to be a supermodel sniffs down at him in disdain, iced latte in hand. If this is the kind of people Pete’s used to dating, he doesn’t know why Pete would want to have anything to do with Patrick. 

“Ashlee. This is my boyfriend, Patrick!” Pete grins, wrapping an arm around Patrick’s waist and holding him close, as if they weren’t just sucking face in front of her. It feels nice, and Patrick has to remind himself that he barely knows Pete and probably won’t see him again after today. 

Pete watches Ashlee forcefully tear her eyes away from Patrick. “That’s nice, I’m happy for you,” the bitterness in her voice is evident as the words are spat out of gritted teeth. “ Well, have a nice day with your _new boyfriend_ ” she says, accentuating the last two words, before whirling around and stalking out of the cafe in designer platforms.

The moment she leaves, Pete turns around, still in Patrick’s lap, and gives him a high five. 

“Dude, she totally bought it!” he excitedly laughs, before realising the position he was in and quickly stands up, a little embarrassed. “ Thanks, um, I gotta go now, I really owe you one. Hey, do you have a pen? ”

Colour had risen to Patrick’s cheeks, a blush decorating his complexion. “ Yeah, hold on… here.” He hands Pete a sharpie, unsure of what he wants with it until Pete uncaps it with his teeth and scrawls a phone number and a note on his receipt. 

_wow u kiss rlly good and i rlly want to get to know u better, call me? if u want - pete wentz :)_

By the time Patrick’s read it, Pete’s already making his way to the cafe exit, but he looks back at Patrick and waves, smile never leaving his lips.

Patrick waves shyly back. He is definitely going to call Pete.


End file.
